The Perks of Being a Phantom Player
by Misamime
Summary: (Translated) Disaat Kuroko bersama Kagami bersumpah akan membawa tim Seirin untuk menjadi nomor satu di Jepang serta mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai, dari balik bayangan, terdapat gadis-gadis gila berpikiran nista yang siap untuk memangsa mereka kapan saja. semua itu berasal dari gadis bernama Maya./ Chapter 3 : The Perks of Kuroko Tetsuya/ Mind to RnR?
1. The Perks of Maya

Disclaimer to it's rightful owner :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi **

Original Story :

**The Perks of Being a Phantom Player © Urei Miura**

**OCs © Urei Miura **

Translation :

**The Perks of Being a Phantom Player **by **Misamime **

I own nothing but this translation

(Saya tidak mengakui hak milik diatas kecuali terjemahannya)

And, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

(Dan, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini)

Translation is under permission of it's original author

(penerjemahan atas fic ini telah mendapatkan ijin dari author _aslinya__) _

* * *

**The Perks of Being a Phantom Player **

"_Where there is much light, the shadows are deepest." _

_-Johan Wolfgang von Goeth _

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Perks of Maya**

* * *

_Dear Friend. _

Pertama-tama, aku tidak percaya diri untuk menulis surat di hari dan masa kini.

Maksudku...

Serius deh?! Dimana teknologi di seluruh penjuru bumi ini?

Dia bilang ini akan menjadi sangat membantumu—jadi aku menulis... untukmu. Biar kuperjelas, aku tidak sedang mengalami sakit kepala atau apapun itu. Aku hanya membutuhkan orang yang akan mendengarkan (yaah—maksudnya membaca) semua keluhanku tentang betapa kehidupan ini (sangat) tidak adil untukku!

Mungkin kehidupanku akan menjadi menyebalkan dari sekarang!

Yaah, sebenarnya dia membuatku menulis surat karena tidak ingin mendengarku berbicara lagi. Aku banyak omong dan juga banyak mengeluh. Pernah dia mengatakan kalau lebih baik aku diam untuk sekali saja dan aku seperti "benar-benar menjengkelkan jadi tolong..."

Ugh...

Pokoknya.

Namaku adalah Maya. Ayah memberiku nama dari burung yang berasal dari sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara. Maya atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai _Black-Headed Munia (Lonchura atrica pilla jaggori). _Jika kau penasaran, kau bisa mencarinya di _google. _Burung itu BENAR-BENAR polos. UGH. Umurku 16 tahun dan aku adalah seorang kakak—yang paling tua di keluarga. Aku mempunyai adik laki-laki, yang selalu berpikir bahwa ia lebih hebat dariku.

Kepribadian, penampilan fisik, dan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata—aku mengatakannya seperti itu kepada diriku sendiri. Tepatnya, aku tidak kurus ataupun gemuk. Tinggiku 155 cm. Aku memiliki warna kulit yang sedang-sedang. Rambutku bewarna hitam, bergelombang dengan panjang sebahu. Aku memiliki mata berwarna coklat. Aku menyukai coklat. Dan benci serangga.

Singkatnya, aku adalah remaja biasa dari keluarga biasa yang hidup dengan biasa.

Jika kalian bertanya, apa yang menyebabkan kehidupanku menjadi menyebalkan?

Sudah diputuskan kalau kami akan pindah! Kalian tahu, ayah dapat promosi karena dia sudah bekerja selama lima tahun! (Ya ampun, lima tahun hanya untuk promosi?! Menyebalkan!) Ini adalah berita bagus karena akhirnya kami akan memiliki uang yang lebih banyak tetapi dia mengatakan:

"Kita harus tinggal di Jepang."

Ada jeda yang sangat panjang. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Kita harus tinggal di Jepang." Ayah mengulangi kata-katanya dengan perlahan.

Tinggal. Di. JEPANG.

Dia tidak bercanda. Tapi aku berharap dia bercanda.

Kami harus pindah rumah. Maksudku, RUMAH. Ini bukan pindah ke TEMPAT lain. Tetapi pindah ke NEGARA lain! Ibu SANGAT khawatir dengan masalah ini, dia meminta untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan serius (karena sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal disini. Istilahnya—terbiasa). Sebenarnya aku juga khawatir—sebagai anak, aku dan adikku hanya diperbolehkan untuk mendengarkan diskusi tersebut. Kami berdua tidak diperbolehkan untuk berbicara dan 'berdiskusi'—yang menurutku sangat tidak adil, karena ini melibatkan kami berdua juga. Dan serius deh, aku bukan anak kecil lagi.

Acara diskusi itu terus berjalan dengan ibu yang mengatakan "ini benar-benar susah untuk diputuskan". Ayah mengatakan "mendapatkan pekerjaan akan menjamin masa depan anak-anak" - juga dikenal sebagai biaya kuliah. Ibu mendapatkan _point _dengan "anak-anak akan memiliki waktu yang sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan budaya dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain." Ayah mengatakan "itu akan membuat anak-anak tumbuh sebagai orang yang 'nyata'" aku ingin membuat _point _disini bahwa ada kata-kata lainnya yang bisa ibu gunakan selain 'sulit'. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan, kami tidak diperbolehkan ikut campur dalam diskusi ini. Ayah memenangkan diskusi ini dengan mengatakan "pengorbanan harus dilakukan dalam rangka untuk mendapatkan semua hal yang terbaik dalam hidup", jadi sudah putuskan bahwa kami pindah ke Jepang.

Ya, ayah adalah tipe orang filosofis dan karenanya, dia selalu memenangkan semua diskusi. Maksudku, benar-benar deh, bagaimana kau bisa berdebat dengan...kebijaksanaan?

Adikku benar-benar bersemangat soal pindah ke luar negeri. Dia melompat dengan ketinggian 10 meter dengan senangnya karena masalah sudah diselesaikan dan akhirnya kita akan pindah. Aku berharap kepalanya memukul langit-langit rumah. Berbeda denganku, aku, menganggap mereka semua sudah gila. Setelah diskusi, Aku berbicara pada ibu persis sebagaimana yang dilakukan oleh orang beradab. Aku tidak bisa berargumen dengan ayahku, yah kau tahulah, alasanya sudah kusebutkan diatas. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini sebagai alasan karena memang bukan. Aku ini gampang emosi. Akhirnya juga bakal jadi argumen sepihak.

Alasanku adalah, tidak lain sebagai berikut:

1. SAHABATKU. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka! Aku sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktuku bersama mereka! Kami bukanlah orang-orang populer maupun pecundang. Jadi, kehidupan sekolah kami sudah sempurna. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan mereka!

2. AKU SUDAH NYAMAN DISINI. Aku tidak mau pindah, karena tempat ini adalah rumahku!

3. WAKTU UNTUK BERADAPTASI. Aku hanya mengada-ada soal ini. Tapi aku menghabiskan waktu selama enam belas tahun hanya untuk mencari tempat yang pantas untukku, dan akan menghabiskan waktu berapa tahun untuk mencarinya lagi DI JEPANG?! Dan jujur saja, aku bukan orang 'sosial' jadi sudah kukatakan kalau ini bakal sulit.

4. AKU SEDANG DALAM MASA PUBERTAS. Ini mungkin akan membuatku menapaki jalan menuju pemberontakan (yang sebenarnya normal untuk remaja). Dan aku yakin kalau ini akan berdampak jelek. Jadi—pindah itu pilihan yang salah!

5. LAIN-LAIN.

Ibu hanya memberiku tatapan menusuk_. _Dan begitulah. Aku langsung diam. Tatapannya itu bisa membunuh dalam sekejab!

Tentu saja aku mencoba segala cara (aku bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah). Dari argumen bersama ibuku, aku terpaksa berubah mengamuk seperti anak kecil untuk keadilan.

Tapi kau tahu bahwa pada akhirnya orang tua **selalu **menang. Ini tidak adil!

Ketika kau membaca surat ini, kami mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan ke Jepang. Aku mungkin sedang melihat keluar jendela pesawat sambil menyusun suatu rencana bagaimana cara mencuri parasut agar bisa terjun payung hanya untuk dapat kembali ke RUMAHKU. RUMAHKU.

Ayah, ibu dan adikku melihat ke depan untuk kehidupan baru yang sedang menanti kami di Jepang, kecuali aku.

_Love always, Maya. _

PS. Aku hanya bercanda soal terjun payung_. _Asal kalian tahu, aku takut dengan ketinggian. Jadi, kalau kau membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah pingsan.

* * *

_**25 **__**M**__**aret **_

_Dear Friend, _

Sudah sebulan sejak kami tiba di Jepang. Dan akhirnya aku bisa _move on_ (sepertinya). Aku sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa kami akan tinggal disini (lagipula aku tidak punya pilihan lain). Kami mulai mempelajari kebudayaannya—apa yang harus dilakukan dan yang tidak boleh dilakukan oleh orang Jepang.

Misalnya, sumpit. Kau harus memperlakukannya dengan cara yang sama seperti bagaimana mereka memperlakukan sapi di India. Kau harus melakukannya dengan hormat! Memegang sumpit adalah seni dan memerlukan pelatihan yang intensif untuk bisa memegangnya dengan sempurna.

Ketika kau ke Jepang. Kau harus memperlakukan sumpit seperti benda yang dikeramatkan. Jangan bermain-main dengannya. Adikku hampir berkomitmen dengan _seppuku _ketika ia menggunakannya untuk mengambil sesuatu selain makanan. Dia emang bego.

Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda.

Yang berikutnya adalah: Membungkuk. Kau harus membungkuk ketika ada orang yang menyapa. Ini juga merupakan tanda penghormatan. Ayahku punya sedikit masalah disini karena dia tidak bisa membungkukkan badannya ke depan maupun ke belakang. Dia mempunyai masalah serius dengan persendiannya_. _Kau bahkan bisa mendengar suara tulangnya yang retak. Percayalah, itu sangat lucu namun pada saat yang sama juga menyakitkan.

Kami juga mulai mempelajari bahasa Jepang. Tetapi aku masih tidak mengerti.

Adikku membuatku menonton DVD anime Jepang dengan _subtitle_ bahasa Inggris untuk mempelajari bahasa Jepang. Dia bilang ini akan membantuku menguasai bahasa Jepang. Dari kata-katanya, dia seperti mengatakan kalau aku masih jelek dalam bahasa Jepang sedangkan dia sudah sempurna. Tapi karena dia sudah baik kepadaku—aku lupakan sajalah. Lagipula DVD itu benar-benar membantuku. Aku bisa mengatakan "_nani?!" _dengan wajah yang terkejut atau "_baka" _kepada adikku.

Aku juga mempelajari kalau orang-orang yang terlalu banyak nonton anime itu disebut _otaku. _Banyak orang seperti itu di Jepang. Mereka itu benar-benar culun dan agak menjijikan. Dan sepertinya aku adalah salah satu dari mereka, tidak peduli suka atau tidak (KECUALI bagian menjijikan). Mau bagaimana lagi aku menyalahkan kebudayaannya, tapi serius deh... Animasi buatan jepang memang mengagumkan! Aku nonton dari seri ke seri berikutnya. Aku rasa aku mulai kecanduan dengan hal ini. Aku hanya terus menonton tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti! Dan aku jatuh cinta kepada Sendoh Akira, karakter keren dan lucu yang berasal dari anime yang berjudul "Slamdunk", itu adalah anime _sport _yang fokus kepada olahraga basket. Anime itu sangat lucu! Aku rasa kau juga harus nonton Anime itu!. Tapi sebenarnya itu bukanlah alasan kenapa aku menulis ini. Yang sebenarnya:

Aku takut. Karena aku akan masuk sekolah disini! Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti. Maksudku, aku hanya mempunyai waktu kurang dari satu bulan untuk bersiap-siap! Apakah aku akan lancar berbahasa Jepang? Atau aku harus bersikap seperti orang Jepang?! Ini akan menjadi sulit. Aku akan bersekolah di Jepang!

_Love always, Maya. _

PS. Seragam _sailor_ adalah yang terbaik! Ini adalah kostum terimut atau seragam terimut atau apalah itu namanya. Aku sudah menyisipkan kopian Slam Dunk, itu pun kalau kau mau melihatnya

* * *

_**Next : The Perks of Kagami Taiga**_

**A/N : SUPER ULTIMATE BIG THANKS FOR loliconkawaii **yang udah bantu ngecek fic ini sama ngebenerin kata-kata yang salah! ^^

mungkin diantara kalian ada yang nanggep ini adalah awal yang garing, tapi makin 'kesana' makin seru dan juga nistah! (?). pokonya...

**Mind to Review? **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. The Perks of Kagami Taiga

Disclaimer to it's rightful owner :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi **

Original Story :

**The Perks of Being a Phantom Player © Urei Miura**

**OCs © Urei Miura **

Translation :

**The Perks of Being a Phantom Player **by **Misamime **

I own nothing but this translation

(Saya tidak mengakui hak milik diatas kecuali terjemahannya)

And, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

(Dan, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini)

Translation is under permission of it's original author

(penerjemahan atas fic ini telah mendapatkan ijin dari author _aslinya__) _

* * *

**_WARN :_**

"_berbicara dengan bahasa inggris"_

"berbicara dengan bahasa jepang"

* * *

**The Perks of Being a Phantom Player **

"_Where there is much light, the shadows are deepest." _

_-Johan Wolfgang von Goeth _

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Perks of Kagami Taiga **

* * *

_**10 April **_

_Dear Friends, _

Kehidupan SMA adalah momen yang paling penting untukku, tapi yang aku lakukan hanyalah berhenti bernafas. Oke, tidak juga. Aku kewalahan. Banyak hal yang tidak bisa dipercaya terjadi.

Pertama-tama adalah SMA Seirin. Seirin adalah sekolah yang baru dibuka tahun lalu, jadi sekolah ini sangat bersih dan juga masih berkilau. Satu-satunya alasan aku memilih sekolah ini adalah karena sekolah ini dekat dengan rumahku. Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko mengambil jalan yang jauh hanya untuk tersesat (_Hello_?!). Tapi tetap saja, walaupun ini adalah sekolah baru, upacara pembukaan disambut baik oleh para murid dari berbagai klub yang ingin merekrut anggota baru. Bagian depan sekolah benar-benar penuh! Masalahnya, sekarang aku tergencet, aku kesulitan untuk berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung. Aku katakan padamu, ini tidak mudah untuk dilewati.

Saat aku (susah) berjalan—aku melihatnya. Cowok yang sangat tinggi dengan rambut berwarna merah. Dia sedang membawa seorang murid seperti bagaimana membawa kucing dengan lehernya yang dipegang. Aku mengira dia adalah Sakuragi Hanamichi, jadi aku mengikutinya. Maksudku, siapa lagi yang mempunyai rambut bewarna merah selain Sakuragi?! Karena dia tinggi dan berotot, dengan mudahnya dia melewati murid-murid lain yang menghalangi jalannya. Lalu dia berhenti di sebuah stan.

Seperti penguntit, aku terus memperhatikan cowok—Sakuragi itu. Ternyata dari awal dia bukan Sakuragi (iyalah!). Kalaupun Sakuragi benar-benar ada, mungkin dia akan mempunyai wajah yang sama dengan orang ini (Sakuragi itu preman! Aku harap kau nonton DVD-nya). Wajahnya garang dan liar, juga agak menakutkan. Aku mendengar dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada seorang _senpai _perempuan.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan pergi setelah menulis namaku."

Aku sedikit mendekat untuk melihat apa yang ditulisnya. Ternyata dia mengisi aplikasi pendaftaran klub basket. Dia hanya menulis informasi apa yang diperlukan. Aku berlatih menulis Hiragana dan Katakana, juga menghafal beberapa Kanji—jadi, aku bisa membacanya sedikit.

Namanya adalah Kagami Taiga. Terlalu jauh dari Sakuragi Hanamichi yang aku harapkan, tapi hei, dia mendaftar klub basket, jadi itu adalah kemiripan mereka. Aku membacanya lagi—ternyata dia juga anak kelas satu dan berasal dari Amerika seperti aku. Dia tidak mengisi apa alasannya bergabung klub basket. _Senpai _perempuan itu bertanya kenapa dia tidak mengisinya.

"Tidak juga. Basket itu dimana-mana sama saja walaupun kau pergi ke Jepang." Kata Kagami Taiga, dia berjalan meninggalkan stan itu.

Aku mengira kalau dia itu keren. Aku sangat senang kalau dia juga sama sepertiku, berasal dari negara yang sama. Aku bisa berbicara dengan bahasa inggris. Akhirnya! Kau tidak tahu betapa putus asanya aku ingin berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Seluruh keluargaku sedang menikmati bahasa Jepang—yang membuatmu berpikir kalau itu adalah bahasa utama mereka. Aku hampir tidak berbicara dengan mereka selama satu bulan. Itu gila!

Aku mengikuti Kagami Taiga dan aku memanggilnya dengan bahasa Inggris.

"_Hey!" _

Dia menoleh ke arahku. Kalau dibandingkan dengannya aku ini benar-benar kecil—seperti kurcaci! Hal itu membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Aku tersenyum ragu.

"_Ehehehe, uhm, wow, kau sangat tinggi!" _Kataku.

Barusan itu malu-maluin banget! Bunuh aku sekarang juga!

"_Siapa kau?" _Jawabnya. Bahasa Inggrisnya benar-benar sempurna. Tapi dia menakutkan. Dia seperti tidak suka kepadaku. Maksudku, seriusan deh. Alis matanya terbelah menjadi dua!

"_Namaku adalah Maya. Barusan aku melihatmu __men__daftar untuk klub basket__,__ dan dulu kau bersekolah di Amerika. Kau tahu, aku juga dari luar negeri dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ke Jepang dan belum __bisa __beradaptasi disini. Jadi saat melihatmu berasal dari Amerika, aku mengira kalau aku bisa berbicara denganmu karena aku belum terlalu bagus dalam bahasa Jepang. Maksudku, kita adalah teman!" _Aku terus berbicara dan mengulangnya sembari berkeringat seperti orang idiot. Sudah aku bilang kan, aku ini bukan orang 'sosial'.

"_Ho? Jadi kau ini menguntitku?" _Dia mengatakannya acuh tak acuh.

Sebuah batu besar jatuh menimpaku—yang entah darimana asalnya. Aku terbatuk. Aku tidak benar-benar menguntitnya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya!?

"_Mengunti__t?!__ Tidak kok!" _Aku berteriak. Beberapa murid langsung melihat kami berdua.

Aku langsung diam. "_Sudah aku bilang, kita adalah teman! Kau harus membantuku demi ikatan persaudaraan kita!" _

"_Tapi kau ini perempuan!" _Katanya. Aku tidak yakin kalau itu sarkastis.

"_Ok__e__, maksudku demi menolong orang lain dengan hatimu yang baik dan bersih__.__" _

Ada jeda yang cukup lama, lalu dia menoleh ke arah lain dan mulai berjalan.

"_Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" _Tanyanya sama sekali tidak menoleh kepadaku. Dia berjalan sangat cepat jadi aku harus berlari kecil agar bisa terus bersamanya. Karena dia sudah membiarkan kami berbicara dengan santai, aku langsung menganggap kalau kami ini benar-benar sudah menjadi teman; dan aku memutuskan untuk membiasakan diri dengannya.

"_Sebagai permulaan, mari kira bicara. Apakah kau senang sudah mendapatkan teman pertama di SMA?" _

"_Tidak juga__.__" _Jawabnya tidak tertarik.

Dengan tinggi dan tubuhnya yang besar, dengan mudahnya dia melewati kerumunan itu—sekarang kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gedung sekolah. Sebenarnya, aku berteman dengannya bukan karena ini. Oke, mungkin sedikit, tapi itu bukan penyebab utamanya.

"_K__au masuk kelas apa?"_

" _T__ahun pertama, kelas B__.__" _

"_W__oah! Kita sekelas! Apa kau tahu kelas kita ada dimana?" _

Dia menatapku seperti kalau aku ini adalah orang yang lemot.

"_Ada di lantai pertama. Sistem ruang kelas __di J__epang disesuaikan dengan tingkat tahun. Tahun pertama, lantai pertama. Tahun kedua, lantai kedua__._" Kagami Taiga menjelaskannya sambil terus menatapku. Padaku. Aku jadi merasa gelisah.

"_Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti 'itu'?" _Aku meminta baik-baik.

"_Maaf saja, wajahku memang seperti ini__.__"_ Jawabnya.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, berapa tinggimu?" _

"_190 sentimeter. Enam kaki dan dua inci__.__" _

Mataku melotot, hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya. Aku kurang bisa memperkirakan sesuatu, jadi aku benar-benar kaget saat mengetahui kalau tingginya itu lebih dari enam kaki. Sakuragi lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya "_Apa kau serius?! Apa kau yakin kalau dulu kau tidak pernah __mengkonsumsi obat__steroid__ saat masih SMP?" _

"_Itu sangat tidak sopan kepada orang yang baru kau kenal!" _ Kata Taiga tersinggung.

"_Maafkan aku. Tidak heran kenapa kau bermain basket!" _

"_Hmp. Aku jago dalam hal itu__.__" _ Katanya dengan angkuh.

"_Kau sedikit pamer, bukan?" _Balasku.

Kami tiba di kelas. Yang bisa aku katakan adalah ini benar-benar mirip anime. Aku serius, dengan pintu geser dan _name tag _ruangan. Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, aku benar-benar gugup. Soalnya ini adalah hari pertamaku di sekolah.

Taiga mau membuka pintunya tetapi aku menghentikannya.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" _Tanyanya dengan mata yang sedikit melebar.

"_Berikan aku waktu untuk menangkan diri__.__" _ Kataku, bernafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghebuskannya.

"_Memangnya kau ini __murid__ SD?"_ Tanyanya sinis.

Aku memutar bola mata dan mengabaikan teman baruku. Ketika sudah merasa tenang, aku mengangguk kepada Taiga memberikan izin untuk membuka pintunya. Ini akan menjadi kehidupan baruku. Lingkungan, orang-orang, dan pengalaman baru. Coba bayangkan ada cahaya putih yang terang menyambut kami untuk efek dramatis!

Dan begitulah. Itu adalah sebuah ruang kelas normal seperti di anime, kecuali orang-orangnya yang nyata. Oke, aku harus berhenti membandingkan semuanya dengan apa yang aku tonton. Aku duduk di bangku yang sudah ditetapkan. Taiga duduk dibelakangku. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, wali kelas kami datang. Karena kami adalah kelas satu, dia menyuruh kami untuk memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Saat giliranku sudah tiba, kakiku langsung menjadi dingin. Aku mulai menjadi gagap. Maksudku secara harfiah. Aku mulai dengan 'uhm', berhenti dengan 'uhm', dan berakhir dengan 'uhm', itu pun sambil membentuk kalimat bahasa Jepang untuk memperkenalkan diri. Aku menyebut nama, darimana aku berasal, dan situasiku disini. Ketika aku sudah selesai, mereka langsung bersorak dan bertepuk tangan untukku. Meskipun yang barusan butuh waktu selama tiga menit! Aku tersipu karena malu. Aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini, aku menjadi sangat lega saat disuruh duduk. Teman baruku, Taiga memperkenalkan dirinya dengan keras , enerjik dan kuat yang menunjukkan dia itu orang seperti apa. Dia menyelesaikan perkenalannya dalam waktu setengah menit.

Ya. Dia benar-benar pamer. Dia tipe orang yang seperti itu.

Saat istirahat makan siang. Ada beberapa murid datang dan berbicara kepadaku. Dua orang, keduanya perempuan, dengan mudah aku menjadi nyaman dengan mereka. Nama mereka adalah Mika dan Toru. Keduanya cantik dan manis. Dan aku mempunyai perasaan kalau kami akan menjadi teman yang baik.

"Apakah kamu dan Kagami-san saling kenal?" Tanya Mika. Kami berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang, dan aku merasa bersyukur karena mereka berbicara dengan pelan-pelan untukku.

"Tidak juga. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya tadi pagi."

"Wah, benarkah? Kalian terlihat sangat dekat. Kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecil." Jelas Toru. Aku baru ingat kalau orang Jepang itu memanggil nama seseorang dengan nama keluarganya, aku menepuk keningku.

"Aku lupa. Aku harus memanggilnya 'Kagami-san' daripada 'Taiga' kan?"

Mereka berdua tertawa .

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa kok. Dia tidak keberatan kalau kamu memanggilnya 'Taiga' kan?" Kata Toru.

"Err, karena sulit untuk mengubah kebiasaan, boleh kalau aku memanggil kalian berdua dengan nama kalian? Kalian bisa memanggilku Maya." Aku meminta izin.

"Tidak masalah. Tinggal tambahkan –_chan _sebagai _suffix__.__" _Kata Mika sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu, Mika-chan dan Toru-chan, senang bertemu dengan kalian." Kataku kepada mereka sambil menundukkan kepala.

Mereka berdua langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau tidak perlu mendadak jadi formal!" Kata Mika-_chan. _

Hari itu berakhir dengan rasa khawatir yang besar. Aku akan gagal dengan semua _test_ kalau aku tidak berusaha belajar bahasa Jepang. Wali kelas memperingatkanku seperti itu. Karena rumah Mika dan Toru berlawanan arah dengan rumahku, kami berpisah sampai gerbang sekolah saja. Taiga, yang beda lagi ceritanya, mengatakan kalau dia ada kumpul di _gym _bersama anak kelas satu yang mengikuti klub basket, jadi aku pulang sendirian ke rumah. Bukan berarti aku dan Taiga pulang ke arah yang sama. Taiga naik kereta sedangkan aku berjalan kaki. Sepertinya rumahnya (terlalu) jauh. Daripada itu, aku harus serius menata kehidupanku disini atau aku akan menderita.

_Love always, Maya. _

PS. Aku mengakuinya, aku rasa Taiga itu memang Sakuragi—karena itu aku berteman dengannya. Dan tolong ucapkan selamat kepadaku; aku baru saja mempunyai tiga teman pada hari pertama aku bersekolah. Aku sangat bangga pada diriku hari ini sampai-sampai aku ingin menangis.

* * *

_**Next : The Perks of Kuroko Tetsuya**_

* * *

_**SPECIAL THANKS FOR**_**loliconkawaii**

**dan juga makasih buat Reader dan silent reader yang udah fav, follow, dan review ^^ **

**MIND TO REVIEW? **


	3. The Perks of Kuroko Tetsuya

Disclaimer to it's rightful owner :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi **

Original Story :

**The Perks of Being a Phantom Player © Urei Miura**

**OCs © Urei Miura **

Translation :

**The Perks of Being a Phantom Player **by **Misamime **

I own nothing but this translation

(Saya tidak mengakui hak milik diatas kecuali terjemahannya)

And, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

(Dan, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini)

Translation is under permission of it's original author

(penerjemahan atas fic ini telah mendapatkan ijin dari author _aslinya__) _

* * *

**The Perks of Being a Phantom Player **

"_Where there is much light, the shadows are deepest." _

_-Johan Wolfgang von Goeth _

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Perks of Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

_**13 April.**_

_Dear Friends, _

Masih ingat Kagami Taiga, orang yang mirip-Sakuragi Hanamichi? Dia benar-benar sombong. Aku rasa dia pantas medapatkannya karena dia terus pamer, tapi, sebagai temannya, aku benar-benar malu dengan apa yang dia lakukan kemarin(Dan juga sedikit kagum tapi aku memutuskannya kalau itu memalukan) Semuanya sedang berkumpul di lapangan sekolah untuk apel pagi. Dan tiba-tiba dari atap sekolah, Taiga berteriak.

"Kelas 1-B, kursi 8, Kagami Taiga! Aku akan mengalahkan Generasi Keajaiban! dan menjadi nomor satu di jepang!"

Semuanya sangat terkejut! Dan akhirnya aku dapat kesempatan untuk mengatakan "_NANI!" _ dengan wajah terkejut. Aku baru saja menyempurnakan wajah itu. Aku tidak tahu apa itu maksud dari aksinya itu dan aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan Taiga karena saat istirahat makan siang dia tidak ada dikelas. Aku harus menunggunya sampai latihannya selesai setelah pulang sekolah.

Kami mampir ke Maji Burger, restoran cepat saji yang dekat karena dia sangat kelaparan. Kau tidak bisa berbicara dengannya saat dia kelaparan. Kau tahu sendiri kan. Otaknya tidak akan bekerja. Pokoknya, lapar itu bukan cara terbaik untuk menggambarkan nafsu makannya. Dia memesan sepuluh _hamburger _(dan semuanya untuk dia sendiri!) memangnya orang normal bisa makan seperti itu?! Pantas saja dia sangat tinggi! Aku menunggunya sampai dia memakan burger keduanya dan mengatakan

"Kau ini bodoh ya!?" kataku. Aku sangat senang karena aku bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang terkenal ini. Setiap anime mempunyai kata-kata seperti. Aku menunggu waktu berjam-jam agar bisa mengatakan ini kepada Taiga karena hanya dia satu-satu nya orang yang bisa aku katakan seperti itu. Mika dan Toru beda lagi ceritanya.

"Para guru sudah memarahi kita" ucap Taiga

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan 'kau ini bodoh ya'" aku mengakuinya "Pokoknya, barusan itu apa-apaan sih?"

"Itu persyaratan pelatih untuk menjadi anggota klub. Atau menyatakan perasaan kepada gadis yang disukai dalam keadaan telanjang"

"Wah! Itu sedikit ekstrim. Untuk basket" kataku sambil mengambil kentang goreng

"Tapi para guru... benar deh, kenapa mereka harus semarah itu karena aku berbicara sedikit keras?"

"sedikit keras? Barusan itu bukan yang paling keras!?" tanyaku dengan terkejut

"Aku belum melakukan apa-apa tetapi aku tetap dimarahi..." suara yang begitu menakutkan itu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, suara itu tiba-tiba muncul. Suara itu lembut dan rendah.

Aku langsung melihat kesampingku dan melihat cowok dengan rambut bewarna biru langit dan juga matanya, dengan seragam SMA Seirin. Dia sedang meminum _vanilla-shake. _Dan dia duduk DISAMPINGKU. Aku langsung tersedak dengan kentang goreng yang baru aku makan barusan. Itu tersangkut di dalam tenggorokanku dan aku tidak bisa bernafas. Oh tuhan, aku tidak bisa bernafas! Taiga, yang terkejut, menyembur soda yang ada dimulutnya dan semburannya itu mengenai kentang gorengku. Aku bisa saja mengatakan kepadanya kalau itu menjijikan dan menyuruhnya untuk membelikan yang baru untukku, tetapi aku sedang dalam proses menuju kematian!

"Dan itu menjadi cukup masalah." Orang itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sial! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!

"itu benar..." Taiga tiba-tiba setuju dengannya. Mataku berair sekarang teapi keduanya samasekali tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi kepadaku, jadi aku menggebrak meja. Aku sekarat! Demi tuhan!

"AHHH!" Taiga berteriak saat melihat situasiku sekarang. Dia langsung berdiri dan meninju perutku. Jika aku tidak mati karena tersedak, mungkin aku akan mati karena apa yang baru saja Taiga lakukan kepadaku. Oh tuhan, dia benar-benar kuat! Aku pikir aku mematahkan tulangku! Kentang goreng keluar dari mulutku dan mendarat di atas kentang goreng yang basah karena semburan Taiga. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat sementara kami bertiga melihat potongan kentang goreng menjijikan itu yang hampir menyebabkan kematian kepadaku.

Setelah pulih dari pengalaman-menuju-kematian. Aku menatap tajam cowok yang sekarang ada didepanku. Aku duduk disebelah Taiga dan mendapatkan pemandangan bagus dari penjahat ini. aku tahu kalau ini tidak sopan, tapi dia hampir membunuhku, muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti itu! Sepertinya dia satu klub dengan Taiga.

"Kau ini siapa?" tanyaku dengan kasar

"Halo, akhirnya aku bisa berbicara denganmu Maya-san" dia mengatakan dengan lembut. Sekarang aku mulai merasa bersalah

"Uhm, apa aku mengenalmu?

"Kita ini sekelas. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya"

Aku menatap Taiga dan dia mengangguk kalau dia itu memang teman sekelas kita. Wajahku berubah menjadi merah

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu!" Aku meminta maaf

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sering terjadi kepadaku" dia menjawabnya dengan serius, aku berpikir kalau dia sakit hati karena mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis

"Kuroko mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis" jelas Taiga kepadaku.

Uh-huh

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau duduk bersama kami?" Kataku

"Sejak awal aku memang sudah ada disini" jawabnya dengan lembut

"Jadi, dari awal aku sudah duduk disebelahmu?"

"Ya"

Bulu kudukku berdiri lagi dan aku mulai kesemutan. Aku benar-benar ketakutan sama orang yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini! Aku hampir pingsan.

"Maya! Bertahanlah!" Kata Taiga, mendorongku kembali.

"Daripada itu, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa memenuhi janjiku sampai nanti. Apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau aku tidak bisa mengikuti klub?!" Kata Kuroko dengan kesedihan

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" Kata Taiga, mencoba untuk menghiburnya"Selain itu, kau cukup bagus karena kau ini pemain bayangan ke-enamkan? Kenapa kau tidak memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan Generasi Keajaiban yang lainnya? Apa kau punya alasan lain untuk bermain basket?"

Walaupun Taiga terlihat memberi pertanyaan yang serius kepada Kuroko, mau tidak mau aku menjadi penasaran dan bertanya kepada mereka tentang Generasi Keajaiban _(Kiseki no Sedai) _dan tentang Kuroko yang menjadi pemain bayangan ke-enam. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan dan aku merasa tidak enak karena aku merasa dicueki oleh permbicaraan mereka

Setelah Kuroko menjelaskan tentang Generasi Keajaiban adalah tim basket SMP yang terkuat di Jepang (dari SMP Teiko atau apalah itu) dan setelah Taiga menjelaskan kalau Kuroko itu adalah salah satu dari Generasi Keajaiban yang katanya hanya muncul setiap 10 tahun sekali, aku bertanya:

"Ehh... kalau begitu kenapa kau memilih Seirin, daripada Kainan atau Shoyo?"

Taiga langsung menatapku seakan-akan aku ini adalah orang gila "Itulah yang aku tanyakan kepadanya! Lagipula apaan tuh Kainan dan Shoyo? Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Aku langsung kaget "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau tidak mengetahui Kainan ataupun Shoyo?! Apalagi kau ini pemain basket!"

"_Dakara!" _kata Taiga dengan jengkel "Sebenarnya kau ini bicara apaan sih!?"

Oke, aku langsung mencatat kalau Taiga tidak menonton anime, dan aku membiarkan Kuroko untuk menjelaskan alasannya. Selama dia menjelaskannya, Aku terus menjaga mulutku untuk tetap diam agar tidak mengatakan komentar yang tidak perlu. Taiga dan Kuroko menganggap basket (mungkin sedikit) terlalu serius. Bahkan Kuroko berjanji dengan Taiga untuk menjadi nomor satu dijepang, tentu saja dengan klub basket Seirin, dan dia juga mengatakan kalau dia akan mendukung Taiga (dia bilang sebagai bayangan—apaan?!). Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku memanggilmu Tetsu? Kuroko dan Tetsuya agak kepanjangan" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menatap Kuroko Tetsuya

"Euhm, kau bisa memanggilku apapun dengan yang kau mau" Kata Tetsu.

"Bagus, jadi Tetsu, aku hanya memperingatkanmu untuk tidak membuat kepala Taiga lebih besar dari ukuran sebenarnya"

"Oho, dan sebesar apa kepalaku sebenarnya?" kata Taiga, tatapan matanya gelap. Tangannya yang (super) besar megenggam kepalaku seakan-akan aku ini adalah bola basket. Dan dia menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Daripada itu, aku kagum kepadanya yang bisa megenggam kepalaku seperti ini hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Hanya memperingatkanmu. Aku ini perempuan. Kau harus memperlakukanku dengan baik!" kataku kepada Taiga, dia melepaskan tangannya.

Setelah beberapa menit membicarakan basket, kami memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Aku mengetahui kalau rumah Tetsu itu sangat jauh dari Seirin. Dia benar-benar niat pergi kesekolah yang jauh seperti Seirin hanya untuk basket.

Sebelum berpisah, aku menyarankannya untuk menonton _The Melacholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. _Itu akan membantunya untuk berkomunikasi dengan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Pagi ini, sekolah benar-benar heboh dengan tulisan yang tertulis di atas lapangan dengan ukuran yang sangat besar.

"KITA AKAN MENJADI NOMOR SATU DI JEPANG"

Dalam sekejap aku langsung mengetahui kalau itu adalah Tetsu. Dia hanya lupa menuliskan namanya. Si bodoh itu. Aku harap pelatihnya melihat apa yang dia lakukan dan membuatnya menjadi pemain tetap untuk tim basket.

Saat belajar, aku mencoba untuk merasakan keberadaan Tetsu tetapi aku gagal. Dia hanya muncul di tempat duduknya di belakang semaunya atau dia muncul saat aku memanggilnya. Dia benar-benar di beri hadiah kebedaraan yang tipis atau apalah itu. Aku bahkan mewawancarai teman-teman sekelasku tentang Kuroko Tetsuya dan sepertinya mereka tidak tahu kalau dia ada! Hanya guru, Taiga, Mika dan Toru lah yang mengetahui dia.

Saat istirahat makan siang, aku memperkenalkan Tetsu kepada Mika dan Toru. Mereka hampir berteriak saat dia muncul.

"Waah! Itu luar biasa!" kata Mika

Kami bertiga mengelilinginya dan menatapnya seperti sebuah hadiah berlian.

"Lihat, sudah aku bilang! Dia ini menakjubkan!" kataku bangga mempunyai teman sepertinya.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya lagi?" pinta Toru kepadanya

"Uhm, aku tidak yakin, karena kau sudah menyadari keberadaanku" kata Tetsu dengan lembut, lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbalik dan menghitung sampai lima?" saran Mika.

"Uhm..." gumam Tetsu dengan ragu

"Ya! ya! itu ide bagus!" kataku

Kami bertiga berbalik dan menghitung sampai lima, saat kami berbalik lagi, Tetsu sudah menghilang dan kamipun lang ber—"oooh"—ria

"Tetsu, tunjukkan dirimu" perintahku, aku mengulurkan tanganku ke arah tempat duduknya, seperti sedang melakukan pertunjukkan sulap yang hebat.

Dan dia muncul! Kami bertiga langsung terkejut kemudian langsung tertawa, dan memuji betapa hebatnya Tetsu. Saat aku sedang bersenang-senang, ada tangan (super) besar yang megenggam kepalaku lagi.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Maya?" kata Taiga, lagi, tatapannya gelap.

Aku berkeringat dan tertawa dengan kaku. Aku melihat sekeliling tapi Mika dan Toru sudah pindah tempat. Mereka mengepalkan tangannya dan mengatakan "_Gambatte". _Para pengkhianat itu! Mereka mempunyai tekad untuk menyemangatiku!

"Kami sedang mendekatkan diri dengan Tetsu..." kataku

"kau meledeknya!" tuduhnya, sontak aku langsung kaget.

"Dia temanku! Bagaimana bisa aku meledeknya?!"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku cukup bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Dan kau harusnya tidak melakukan itu kepada perempuan." Tetsu datang menyelamatkanku. Taiga melepaskan genggamanya.

"Kau tidak harus membela Maya" kata Taiga kepadanya

"Tapi aku tidak membelanya"

"Lihat!" kataku. Aku menjulurkan lidahku kepada Taiga

Kemudian, Aku, memegang bahu Tetsu, jadi sekarang kami saling menatap "Tetsu, jika Taiga membully mu juga, katakan padaku..."

"Kau akan menolongku?" tanya Tetsu dengan berharap

"Tidak" jawabku datar "Aku akan mengadu kepada guru"

"oh"

"Tetsu, aku yakin, suatu hari nanti, kau akan menjadi ninja yang hebat!" kataku dengan penuh keyakinan, sepintas aku melihat mata Tetsu berkilauan

Dan itu mengakhiri hariku, aku mempunyai teman yang menakjubkan lagi. Tetsu benar-benar membuatku takjub. Aku memutuskan untuk merasakan keberadaannya dari sekarang! Dia ini benar-benar unik, untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang sepertinya!

_Love always, Maya_

PS. Aku akan membunuh Taiga. Genggamannya meninggalkan bekas dikepalaku! Si bodoh itu!

PPS. Tetsu itu bewajah datar a.k.a seorang _Kuudere _ (Silakan cari di Google untuk penjalasannya)

* * *

_**Next: The Perks of Kise Ryouta **_

_**Mind to Review? **_


End file.
